Exploring
by Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date
Summary: About Angel Sanada's childhood from the Neather Relam to Kaosu's Cabin to the Fuans. She fiinds her brother during her trips. Angel finds herself a boyfriend who is Seiji Date. I don't own Ronin Warriors only my own OC Angel Sanada. Enjoy. [AngelxSeiji]
1. Chapter 1

_**Exploring**_

**By: Angel**

Characters- Everyone- Ryo Sanada, Angel Sanada, Seiji/Sage Date, Shu/Kento Fuan, Shin/Cye Mori, Touma/Rowen Hishiba, Alec Hishiba, Naaza Sekhmet, Kaosu

Couples- AngelxSeiji

Intro: About Angel Sanada's childhood from the Neather Relam to Kaosu's Cabin to the Fuans. She fiinds her brother during her trips. Angel finds herself a boyfriend who is Seiji Date. I don't own Ronin Warriors only my own OC Angel Sanada. Enjoy. AngelxSeiji

_**Chapter 01:**_

A 3 1/2 blackish-violet haired girl looked around her adopted Father's champers to find something to do while he was out. Her name is Angel living with the green haired guy since she was 1 1/2 to 2 yrs old after her home was burn down. Nazza gazed at Angel witha curous glem in his eyes. He watched over her as it was commom for the MaSho to pick a child to raise. Angel looked at Naaza and ran to him and hugged him tight. She was glad he save her but missed her brother. She looked up at Naaza. "Hehe," she giggled.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Otosan," Angel said hugging him. She smiled wondered what's behind door to her adopted Father's champers and was thinking of find out one day.

Nazza smiled. "My master called me again today.." he winced, "it seems he's unhappy and hurt me."

Angel pouted at that and kelpt holding on her Uncle. She hate seeing him hurt. "Wha was it about?" she asked in her little voice.

"He is angry beacuse I failed a mission Angel."

Angel hide her face in her adopted Father's chest holding on him even yawned. She was tired. Nazza put her to bed and sat by her side knowing he could leave the to room now. Angel dreamed holding her Uncle's hand. She smiled in her sleep hoping her adopted Father be alright. Nazza left an illsuion of hismelf, went out for about an hour. Angel slept on not knoweing she was in an illsuion. Nazza came back wincing and sat by her banishing the illusion. Angel awaked to see her adopted Father sat by her. "Are you ok Otosan?" she asked. She seem worry as she sat up. Nazza smiled. "Strained my back.."

Angel crawled to his back and rub it gently. She kept glancing at the doors once a while.

"I will take you out soon enough...not yet."

Angel nodded as she kept rubbing his back with her small hands.

"Ok Otosan."

Naaza smiled and held her close. "Things are getting tense.I may have to hide you elsewhere for a while..." he looked up, held her tight and vanshied suddely appearing at the cabin.."Knock on the door and ask for a home..the old man inside will grant it..trust me..He glanced over nervously. "Hurry!"

Angel hold onto her adopted Father being scare and sad for leaving his side. She glanced at the old man and hides her face from him hugging her adopted Father tight.

"Do you trust me?" Naaza asked Angel. Angel nodded. "But I'll miss you adopted Father," she said sobbing in his shoulder.

"I will miss you... go to him now.." Kaosu was kind and his eyes showed it as a girl of about Angel age peeked around his lag. Angel hugged her adopted Father tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek and slowlty walked to Kaosu but turn to look at Naaza. Nazza smiled gently and gave her a cobra pushie. "Keep this in memory of me," he whispered and faded away. Angel hugged the corba pushie closed to her holding Koasu's hand even looked up at him. She kinda smile. "Um...hi" Angel said to Kaosu.

Kaosu knelt. "Welcome home," he smiled. "Usagi, your sister will share your room. "'Kay daddy."

Angel followed Usagi as she hold on the corba pushie tight against her chest as she been shown to her new room and sighed. Usagi hugged her and smiled."It will be ok." she had this innocent look that was so cute. Angel nodded. "I know but he was the only family I had," she said hugging back with a few tears. She smiled. "Thankz for putting up with me," Angel told Usagi.

"Its ok...Daddy is very kind."

Angel smiled even more. "I notice that. So what we do around here?" she said with a question as she held on her corba pushie in her arms.

"Play." she replied.

"Oh," Angel said starting to giggle. Usagi smiled lightly and Kaosu looked in. "Dinner is almsot ready..I made your favorite I hope." He smile and held up a can of spaghetti sauce.

Angel's eyes went wide and felt hungry. She loves any kind of pasta even smiled back at Kaosu. He grinned and ran off to finish. Angel giggled hugging her corba close. Kaosu has finished and called dinner. Angel followed Usagi in to eat. She looked around as she did so. Another kid was there, about 10 years old and had long blue hair. He was quiet. Angel saw the boy with long blue hair even though she got along with Usagi and Kaosu very well, she was still shy around new people. "Ummm...Hi," She said bowing at the boy. Alec looked up, waved mutely and went back to his book. Angel took her seat at the table placing her corba in her lap too eat. Kaosu sevred it up and sat down "Enjoy."

Angel giggled softly and begin to eat and enjoyed it a lot. "Yummy!" she said.

Kaosu smiled. What was odd..was he ate none yet he looked very healthy for hsi advacned age. Angel blushed a bit. "Sorry.." she said softly.

"Its aright... I usually dont eat."

"Yeah, dad can eat once a week and be sated for that amout of time."

Angel looked up at Kaosu surprising. "Really? What's up with the boy? He seem be muted," she asked.

Alec looked up and his eyes shot to puprle. he vanished with a loud crack. "He's the damned one."

"Oh...sorry for asking," Angel said looking at her plate.

"Hes not one to talk about it."

Angel nodded understanding. She hugged her corba pushie and looked up at Kaosu and Usagi.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm kinda neverous being here that all," Angel said being truthful.

"Relax we don't bite...much." he glanced at Usagi who giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Exploring**_

**By: Angel**

Characters- Everyone

Couples- AngelxSeiji

Intro: About Angel Sanada's childhood from the Neather Relam to Kaosu's Cabin to the Fuans. She fiinds her brother during her trips. Angel finds herself a boyfriend who is Seiji Date. I don't own Ronin Warriors only my own OC Angel Sanada. Enjoy. AngelxSeiji

_**Chapter 02:**_

Angel laughed. "I was wonder how do I call you by," she said to Kaosu because when she was very little she call Naaza 'Uncle/Otosan' all the time.

"She calls me daddy so I guess you can call us your uncle and cousin."

"Oh okay Uncle," Angel said giggling how weird it is to call Kaosu 'Uncle' too but call Naaza 'Otosan' since it was better.

She hugged her Corba. "I like that," she said.

He smiled. "I know dear.." Kaosu sighed.

Angel smiled and yawned again it was like her trip here was long that she was tired.

Kaosu smiled. "Off to bed..you look exhausted."

Angel nodded and got up from the chair. She head to the bedroom and climbin her bed to sleep as she lay on her beed she hugged her corba pushie very close to her as she sleep and dream.

/Angel..Its me Nazza, I am sorry dear I am stuck here. When you see me again i will not remember you..my master has gone insane..I am sorry./

Angel sobbed in her sleep hearing that. /Otosan don't leave me I don't want lose you too like I did with my brother/ She knerw going be to late so she cry in her sleep holding on her corba pushie the only thing from Naaza.

/I'm stuck./

/I love you / She send to Naaza. She try calm down and slept on. Nazza smiled to himself and yelled in pain cutting off the link. Naaza was gone. Angel sat up from her sleep crying hugging her corba pushie close. Kaosu rushed in and comforted her

Angel sobbed in Kaosu's arms unable to tell him the problem. Kaosu just held her knowing. He sat bu y ther side untl she flel asleep again. Angel sobbed and cried to much that she fall back to sleep with a few tears from her eyes. She was losing family first her brother now her adopted Father Naaza. Kaosu held her until morning. Angel was calm and asleep by morning. She slept on in a peaceful sleep. Kaosu smiled. Angel dreamed as she hold on her corba pushie was calm now and was sleeping since she tired herself out. Kaosu slipped out and made breakfast. Angel slept on her side with her arm sling over her corba pushie. She dream the happy thoughts she had.

Kaosu smilked and finished up calling breakfast. Angel awaked to walked in the kitchen for breakfast looking at Kaosu with her corba pushie in her arm. Kaosu smiled and dished out the plates..it was waffles. Angel heard her stomach growl so she sat down looking at the waffles. She slowly start to eat. She ate the waffes up and sighed. Kaosu as usual ate nothing and Alec at at top speed and vanished. Angel played with her corba pushie after she ate up her waffes. She looked at Kaosu. "Uncle why is there so much evil?" she asked as she play with her pushie.

"There is ."

"Oh," Angel said sighing playing with her pushie wondering what they going do today. "Where we going today?"

Kaosu winked. "I found someone."

Angel wondered who. "Who?" she asked. She looked up at him.

He winked and produced a gold locket. Angel's eyes went wide. "Th-that's my locket I seen my Brother working on it from my crib," she said hold on her corba pushie as her other hand reach out to the gold locket.

He gave it to her. "He's at the Fuans."

Angel hold the locket in her hand and the corba pushie in the other. "He is?" she asked. She put the corba down to put the locket on than held her corba pushie in arms again.

He nodded. Angel sat there surprising unsure to ask but did. "When will I see him Uncle?" she asked looking at Kaosu.

"Soon..he's coming."

Angel smiled happily than she feel glad knowing not all her family is gone while not all her adopted Father Naaza is missing. She can't wait see him. He smild and heard a horn.."He's here."

Angel jumped outher chair hold her corba Pushie which she named after Naaza and followed Kaosu outside but peek around his leg watching the people getting out of the car.

A kid aog tout about 2 years older than girl and looked around. Angel watched him for minute or so and stepped around Kaosu with the gold locket around her neck and her corba pushie Naaza in her arms looking at the kid. The kid gazed at her with fear fill in his eyes. Angel bited her lower lip as she watched him. She knew him but wonder if he remember her. She looked up at Kaosu than show off her locket with her corba pushie Naaza in one arm. Ryo blinked and gazed at her. "Fire... Angel?"

Angel begin to cry and ran to Ryo even afraid to tell him what happen to her adopted Father Naaza. Ryo held her close and muttered "I thought I lost you."

Angel hugged Ryo tight sobbing as she held on her corba pushie. "I thought the same," she said with a sob.

Ryo backed away and gazed at the plusie. he shuddered.

"Ry its okay I was been taking care very well by the one who gave this to me," Angel said looking up at her brother. She looked at Kaosu for help. He nodded mutely. Angel hugged Ryo again. Ryo hugged her back and seemed to be bit frail still.

Angel looked at Ryo. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"When I was found I was malnourished..they are still feeding me."

"Oh..." Angel said hanged her head, "The one who gave me the pushie care me instand of hurting now he's gone..."

She let out a few tears.

"I miss you Ry," She said hugging tight.

Ryo held her close."Now we stay togerther," he said

Angel smiled holding on Ryo not leaving his side. She smiled at Kaosu.

Kaosu smiled."My Pheonix twins."

Angel looked at Ryo than at Kaosu. She was confuse what Kaosu said but she knew she would understand.

"If I were to ask for help in the future...would you say yes?"

"Yeah."

Angel nodded as she hold on Ryo's hand. Shu poked his head out of the window. "You got my answer old man," he said from the car.

Kaosu grinned. "Yes Shu I do...thank you...inform Shin I am coming for a visit..hows his mum doing?"

Shu smiled,. "I'll tell Shin. She doing fine now she that was the last time I saw them."

Angel turn to see another boy and hide from him a bit.

Kaosu sighed. "Shes in remision again..good."

Shu smirked. "So who's that girl?" he asked. Angel hide from Shu from behind Ryo.

Ryo glared."My sister..hentai!"

Shu was surprised. "The one you told me about?" he asked. Angel peeked from Ryo's back.

He nodded.

"Ummm..Hi," she said. Shu chuckled. "Looks like she shy like that bloude boy from that dojo," he said.

"Hey ! I am not gonna have the Ice king flirting with my sister!"

Shu laughed at Ryo. "Oh Ryo chill out will you. I was just saying she acts shy like the Ice King that is all," he said. Angel wonder who they mean.

"Bite me..Hover."

Angel giggled and looked at Kaosu. Shu smirked.

Ryo sighed." Thanks."

"No problem wildfire."

Angel ran to Kaosu and hugged him bye and let go to be by Ryo's side. Shu got out to open the back door of the car open. "There you go," he said and got back in.

Ryo got in and buckled up. Angel climbed in after Ryo and closed the door but didn't know how to do that what Ryo did. She looked at Ryo. Ryo strapped her in. Angel smiled and held the pushie closed and hold Ryo's hand. Shu smiled. "Glad be back with him?" he asked Angel. Angel nodded.

Ryo sighed."Shu..I'm starting to feel ill again..I think Mama needs to take me back for a checkup."

"Right plus your sis might need one too Ryo," Shu said. Angel looked at her brother with a little worry in her eyes.

"Doctors..kind people if they know what they are doing. "Bah! You go there for the lollipops!"

Angel giggled. Shu smirked. Mama Fuan is driving.

Shu looked at his mother. "Hey Mama, Ryo want me tell you he might need another chekup with the doc," he said. Angel rested her head on Ryo's lap.

Mama nodded adn drove them to the doctors.

Angel dose off into a nap as her head rested on Ryo's lap. Shu looked in the back seat.

"Man she been tired out so easily," he said.

Ryo nodded."Yeah.."

Angel slept as they reached the doctors. Shu smiled. "Well once we get home I got make another room unless want share your room Ryo?" he asked.

"I dont know yet." Ryo replied and mama soon arrived.

Angel awaked saw Shu's mother butr say nothing. Shu saw the doctoer's office. "Well let get over with." he said. Angel looked at Ryo. "Will I have to do this?" she asked her brother.

"Come on..If Ryo is getting ill it may be the Pneumonia back."

Ryo nodded glumly and got out. "Its a routine thing..they check if yo are ill and give you mediicne if you are."

Angel followed Ryo holding his hand.

"Don't worry you might get shots anyway," Shu said.

Ryo paled and calmed. "Yeah."

Angel held on Ryo as they walked in the office. Shu was with them. Ryo coughed softly and Mama gazed at him."Dr.?"

"Yes..ah mama! is ryo doing ok.."

"I dont know..he said he was feeling sick."

The doctor rushed over and touched Ryo."Flu..."

Angel stood by Shu as Ryo get checked. She looked at the Doctor. Shu patted Angel's shoulder. "Hey Mama we better do Ryo's sis too so they have records on her too," he said to his mother.

"Hey Doc we have new family member who joined us." Shu said softly.

The doc smiled and knelt."lets see." he touched her foreghead.."No fever...and she's healthy..whoever took care of her knew what they were doing."

Angel smiled at the doctor. Shu smiled too. "That's great," he said.

Ryo swayed and collpased. The doctor admitied him that minute into theI'll stay hospital. Angel was worry when she saw her brother fall to the floor now he's in the hospital. Shu hugged Angel. "It be okay Angel," he said as she nodded watching her brother who was in a hospital bed.

Ryo was quiet and recovering. Angel sat by Ryo keeping him company even let him hold her pushie Naaza. Shu smiled sitting in the chair. Ryo smiled and held ionto it. Angel smiled back. Shu chuckled. "I thought you hate any kind of snakes even corbas Ryo," he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Exploring**_

**By: Angel**

Characters- Everyone

Couples- AngelxSeiji

Intro: About Angel Sanada's childhood from the Neather Relam to Kaosu's Cabin to the Fuans. She fiinds her brother during her trips. Angel finds herself a boyfriend who is Seiji Date. I don't own Ronin Warriors only my own OC Angel Sanada. Enjoy. AngelxSeiji

_**Chapter 03:**_

Angel smiled back. Shu chuckled. "I thought you hate any kind of snakes even corbas Ryo," he asked.

Ryo smiled wanly. "Yeah, but even some snakes are friendly." he yawned

Angel nodded at Shu in agreement what Ryo said and there one snake that is or was friendly but she didn't say anything about it only watched Ryo. Shu smiled. "You rest Ryo, I'll take Angel and let her use your room until you get better and home, alright?" he said.

Ryo yawned again and closed his eyes. Seiji stood up. "Come on..Ryo hasn't been like this since..." he trailed off and led Angel out.

Angel followed Seiji out glazing at Ryo one more time. Shu smiled. "Thanks Seiji," he said following them out., "Besides you don't know how they found each other."

"Do I want to know." His voice was neutral but implied he didn't. He sighed and quieted afetr that As Shin broke off and went to the ICU ward.

Shu saw Shin go that waty. "Hey what happen?" he asked Seiji. Angel was a little worry about something she would say. "Well...someone saved me care me until I was old enough to lived with a monk and his daughter but it was my locket from Ryo that me back with him," she said showing Seiji and Shu her gold locket.

Seiji nodded as Shin headed for the cancer ward. /Shu..my mum's in here./

Shu looked suprised. /Damn and I told Kaosu she was fine./ He followed Shin keep him company. /Seiji keep Angel company for me okay right now she needs a lot of friends./

Angel sat down with her legs swringing over the side of the chair. Seiji sat by her side as Shin walked into his mother's room. "Mum.."

"Shin..."

"Mum we told Kaosu you were fine.." He race over and hugged her.

Shin's mother smiled gently. "I am fine..."

"Mum, you never come here..."

Shu walked up smiled. "Yup awhile we were looking for someone from Ryo's past," he said as he walked up to Shin and his mother.

Angel looked at Seiji and did a small smile at him. "Thank you.." she said softly to him.

Shin's mother laughed softly and winced. "Mum! Oh bloody hell's it's spread right."

"Yeah..In my lungs now.."

"Oh mum.."

Seiji smiled and nodded. "For a friend I would do anything..for you..i would do more." He smirked. Angel blashed as she heard that.

Shu ran over to help. "Hey take easy," he told Shin's mother.

She smiled gently. "Shin,. you always hgave cared for me.. Even you Shu.. " she closed her eyes for a bit.

Shu pat on Shin's back smiling. "I know I do. I was wondering want meet someone?" he said as he asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Seiji smiled and hugged her close. Angel hugged back and had an odd feeling around Seiji but said nothing but smiled.

/Hey Seiji mind bring Angel down to Shin's Mother's room? They want meet her/ Shu send to Seiji.

Seiji nodded. "Sure. Comeon..Mrs Mouri is awake."

Angel hopped down and took hold of Seiji's hand as he lead her down to Shin's mother's room. "Okay.." she said.

She smiled. "Come on in."

Angel followed Seiji in. Shui took her hand and lead Angel over to Mrs. Mouri. Angel smiled a bit to her. "Um...Hi.." she said. Shu smiled. "This is who we found." he said.

"So you are Ryo's sister...hes a lucky kid."

Angel smiled nodding. "Yes ma'am I am. I'm lucky to find him again though he was looking for me," she said. Shu looked at Seiji smiling.

She smiled gently and her eys closed. "Shin, take care of them... "

Angel was worry but move to stand with Seiji and Shu. Shu placed a hand on Shin's shoulder as Angel kinda looked away. Shin closed hsi eyes. "I'll move the family to the manor."

Shu sighed. "Looks like we have to tell Kaosu what happen," he said. Angel hide her face in her hands like she not used to death. Shin raced out of the room, wanting time alone. Shu sighed looking at Seiji. Angel looked at them both. Seiji gazed at Shu. "Go after him...I will go get the doctor." Seiji walked out and looked at Angel. "Coming?"

Angel nodded and ran after Seiji. Shu ran after Shin. Angel ran up to Seiji's side and took his hand. Shu catch up to Shin. "Shin wait up," he said. Shin turned and clung to Shu tightly. "I have to run the family business from the manor now.."

Seiji smiled and walked over to a doctore. "Sir, Mrs. Mouri has just passed on..next of kin and us two witnessed it. She died peacefully." The doctor nodded and raced off to the room to confirm.

Shu hugged Shin. "I know Shin but you welcome live with me, Ryo, Angel and Mama for a while before you moved to the manor," he said.

Angel nodded at the doctor annd watched him go by Seiji's side. She looked at Seiji. Shin nodded and hugged Shu. Seiji sighed. "Now begins the paperwork for Shin...luckily he is of age."

Shu smiled. "Come on you got paperwork," he said guiding Shin back.

Angel nodded sighing. "Will we have to tell Kaosu?" she asked.

Ryo, Shin, Alec, Nazza, Arago, Kaosu, Shuten, Ashura, Serenity, the Five Guardians says:

Seiji sighed. "The Truth." He sighed and Shin nodded glumly. He went off to fill out the paperwork as he was the Heir of the mouri Clan. Angel sighed nodding in understanding. Shu walk up behind Shin. "You better head back to Ryo's rom incase he awaken again," he said, "I'll stay with Shin."

Angel nodded looking at Seiji. Seiji nodded and led her back to Ryo. Angel walked wth Seiji back to her brother's room she wonder what would happen next in few days or months.

_**Few Years Later**_

Naste sat at her laptop looking at her Grandfather. Angel was sitting with her brother as they waitting for friends. Shu smirked at them. "Angel why are you keeping that pushie with you?" he asked. Angel looked at Shu. "Because Shu I made a promise," she answered.

The professor began uttering a code which would start the steps. Naste typed it in each code her Grandfather say. There was a flash.

Ryo, Shin, Alec, Nazza, Arago, Kaosu, Shuten, Ashura, Serenity, the Five Guardians says:

He smiled grimly. "So it begins...We have set things in motion we cannot stop. Ryo sat up sharply and walked out not saying a rod, but his sign shone. Shu's and Touma's signs also shined too. Angel looked at them even at Seiji and Shin seeing their signs shining. Naste looked at her Grandfather. "What had? Grandfather?" she asked.

Jun was shopping with his parents.

"Soon , the Nether realm comes."

Naste nodded understanding. Angel looked at Ryo. Jun stated away from his parents. Ryo gazed at the sky and froze. Blaze was with him. "It's almost time."

Shu and Touma nodded. Angel sighed. The professor sighed and backed away. "Naste rememeber that poem..it will come in handy... A sky cam caught Ryo's face on he TV. Naste saw Ryo on tv as she ate chips. "Grasndfather come here," she said. Jun bumped int Ryo but got up looking at Blaze. Angel was on top of a roof waiting for her cue to jumped in. Even Touma and Shu. The professor came in and saw it. "Hm...just on time."

"Take a look on the TV," Naste said.

"Yes...Wildfire... The oterhs must be close by."

"I'll go get him," Naste said running out. Jun return to his parents.

"Be careful." he said softly and his eyes closed. Naste drove to the city as the dark clouds were closing in.

Ryo smirked. "Taking yout time...Arago shame on you!" He laughed softly.'Hey! Idiots! You wanna live you better run the other way!"

Angel sighed watching from the roof. Shu shugged at her. Naste's car stoped as the clouds went over the cars. She got out looking a way get in. People got scare and got started to run everywhere and Jun got parted from his parents. "MAMA PAPA!" he called.


End file.
